epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey 3 (Cancelled)
Epic Mickey 3 (unofficial name) was originally intended to be the final part of the planned Epic Mickey trilogy. When asked about the possibility of an Epic Mickey trilogy, Warren Spector said that was what he had in mind. These are some of Warren's exact words: "I don't do anything that isn't extensible. And I will certainly feel that I have not done my job if we can't make other games in this world with these characters. In my head, I've got two more planned." Warren Spector also clarified that just because someone plans a trilogy, doesn't mean it will happen in reality. Spector has also confirmed that he had an "idea" for the story of Epic Mickey 3. Spector has stated that the musical bits of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two were a "test bed". Depending on the reception for the next game, he would have ramped up the musical song implementation, with Epic Mickey 3 possibly being a full-blown musical. Depending on the timing, the next game could have seen a potential release on the next-gen platforms (PC, Wii U, Switch, PS4, Xbox One). On January 29th 2013, it was announced that Junction Point Studios was being closed by Disney. Disney, however, does still own the rights to the IP for Epic Mickey, but no plans have been announced to continue the series, meaning the chances of another entry are slim. As is the case with many canceled games, petitions have been made by fans, though none have persuaded Disney to select a new developer. On 30th April 2015, Warren Spector responded to questions regarding the game. He stated that he really wanted to up the multiplayer action and make a truly interactive musical game and make music in the context of a game that no music-game has done yet. Reddit quote (multiplayer) Warren also stated that the third game would have left Wasteland.Reddit quote (leaving Wasteland) Epic Mickey 2 End-Game Teaser A brief teaser was shown at the end of Epic Mickey 2 that shows all the Petes (Petetronic only appears there if you chose to run through the Thinner route) going to Ventureland with a fearful Gremlin Prescott trapped in Big Bad Pete's hand. He then says: "Look at them all, so happy. They ain't even going to know what hit'em!". This showed the possibility of the Petes being the villains of Epic Mickey 3. If you also thin out various areas in the Mad Doctor's Attic in the sequel, you will find costumes that Gremlin Gus and Oswald mention aren't suited for the Mad Doctor. These are, in fact, costumes that belong to Pete in his various appearances in Mickey and even Oswald cartoons. This hints at the Attic becoming the hideout of the Petes, since the area is connected to Ventureland, and the Petes go into that particular projector after the events of the sequel. However, nothing will happen or change if you follow them. Interestingly, while Pete Pan and Big Bad Pete (and Petetronic regardless of which ending you chose to take) will be gone from the areas they were in over the course of the game, Small Pete will still be in Rainbow Caverns despite jumping into the Ventureland projector in the game's ending sequence. External Links *Epic Mickey planned as three games by Warren Spector *Warren Spector Hints At Epic Mickey 3 *Epic Mickey 3 Petition Gallery Warren2.jpg|Reddit AMA comment Category:Game Category:Series